Gueule de bois
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Une soirée bien arrosée peut conduire à des rencontres... Intéressante? Bruce Wayne x OC


**Gueule de bois**

Dans les films, quand le personnage se réveille, c'est avec un petit rayon de soleil qui traverse les volets, le chant des oiseaux ou une petite musique tranquille... et ce, même après une soirée arrosée... Que les utopies sont belles.

Dans la vraie vie, c'est cheveux qui poussent à l'envers, bouche pâteuse, crampes dans des endroits improbables... Le pire dans tout ça? Ou le plus flippant, à vous de voir... Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu. Dans un lit inconnu plus exactement.

Et là. C'est le drame. Comment exprimer à quel point c'est la panique dans ma tête? L'adrénaline me transperce et je soulève la couette dans un mouvement brusque. Et là, un nouveau problème se pose: je suis nue. Et ça, ça se rajoute à la liste (déjà trop longue) des trucs qui craignent actuellement.

Bon. Faisons le point. Je suis chez un inconnu et j'ai probablement passé la nuit avec lui. Gé-nial! Soyons méthodique. Gardons notre calme. D'abord, récupérer les fringues. Je suis seule dans la chambre et il est plus de 10h du matin. Avec un peu de chance, il est parti je-ne-sais-où. En récupérant au fur et à mesure mes affaires éparpillées, j'essaies tant bien que mal de me souvenir des événements de la nuit précédente... Dix minutes plus tard, mes efforts se révèlent vain (Moi? Une mémoire de poisson rouge? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.) et j'ai réussi à tout retrouver! Un vrai miracle! Je décide de ne laisser aucune trace de mon passage, mot/numéro de téléphone inclus. Un peu lâche mais pour que je ne me souvienne de rien, cela signifie qu'une quantité d'alcool considérable a du couler et donc... Ma vision de la beauté masculine en est quelque peu... Brouillée. J'ai un peu peur de ce que j'ai pu faire, je l'avoue... Je me connais, et parfois ça implique d'enlever ses vêtements en public et d'embrasser des inconnus.

Je me désespère parfois. Voire souvent. Avec un soupir je ferme la porte de l'immense appartement derrière moi. Arrivée dans la rue, je découvre sans grande surprise un quartier chic de Gotham City. Pour ma part, j'habite dans une partie plus modeste mais pas non plus mal famée de cette immense ville. Même à cette heure plutôt tardive, les rues grouillent de centaines de personnes toutes plus pressées les unes que les autres. Machinalement, je soupire et enfonce un peu plus mon bonnet gris chiné sur ma tête et mes cheveux bruns bouclés. Heureusement, je n'ai pas cours aujourd'hui! Vive les samedi matins. Et quoi de mieux pour commencer le week end qu'un bon café brûlant? Soudainement revigorée, je commence à marcher d'un pas énergique vers mon plus proche café favori.

-Quelques minutes plus tard-

Un gobelet de café noir chaud entre les mains, j'essais à nouveau de me souvenir de cette soirée...

...

 _Les lumières et la musique frappent ma rétine et mes tympans. Mais? Rien à foutre. La soirée ne fait que commencer et je danses déjà comme si c'était ma dernière soirée. Les shots de tequila s'enchaînent, couplés au citron et au sel. Mes amis de l'école de journalisme font de même. Je suis venue à Gotham en pensant m'amuser (tout en réussissant mes études, je suis pas non plus irresponsable à ce point) mais pas à ce point là! Les gens s'entassent sur la piste de danse mais je n'en ai rien à faire non plus. L'important c'est de s'amuser! Tout à coup, un regard accroche le mien. Magnétique._

...

C'est lui! Ce type qui me fixait! J'en suis certaine. Seulement, je n'ai aucun souvenir de son visage. Ma mémoire ferait-elle de la rétention d'information? Résignée, je m'en retourne à mon petit studio. L'étudiante retourne à la triste réalité...

En me baladant dans les artères bondées de la ville, mon esprit divague. Mon café est bien vite fini... C'est seulement lorsque je vois un homme en costume que le déclic se produit.

...

 _Cheveux bruns lissés en arrière. Yeux verts magnétiques. Mâchoire bien dessinée. Costume noir et chemise blanche. Respirant la classe. Mon cœur rate un battement et je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. Continuant de danser, j'essais d'oublier sa présence si envoûtante. Me retournant furtivement, je remarque qu'il me fixe toujours, faisant tourner dans sa main gauche une coupe de champagne. Pourquoi un type comme lui viendrait-il dans un club, en costume, pour boire du champagne? Il paraît à la fois à sa place et totalement hors de son élément. Ma gorge est sèche, alors je me rapproche du bar et redemande un shot au barman. Le tabouret de ce même bar me sauve la vie, mes jambes n'en peuvent plus! Je soupire et regarde l'heure: 4h passé du matin. Il serait temps de se rentrer... Je bois rapidement mon verre et me lève lorsque une main se pose sur ma hanche. Je lève les yeux et découvre l'homme qui me fixait lorsque je dansais. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et murmure:_

 _"_ Je peux te raccompagner?"_

...

La suite me reviens en mémoire juste après. On est sorti de la boîte. Une berline luxueuse attendait dehors. On est monté dedans et... C'est là que ça a dégénéré? Il m'a embrassé etc etc...  
Bon. Au moins c'était pas un thon! Non, je n'essais pas de me rassurer DU TOUT. On est pas au début de l'année mais je pense qu'une résolution "j'arrête-de-boire-jusqu'à-ne-plus-me-souvenir-de-ce-que-j'ai-fait" est nécessaire.  
Je peste contre ma propension à ne pas tenir l'alcool alors que j'ouvre la porte de mon appart'. Je jette mon sac dans l'entrée et défait rapidement mes chaussures. Un soupir de contentement m'échappe et je m'étire, entrant dans mon salon minuscule.

Un violent sursaut me traverse lorsque je vois une silhouette assise dans mon vieux canapé avachi. Un petit cri (ridicule soi dit en passant) franchit ma bouche.

"_ Qui êtes vous?!"

"_ Tu ne te souviens pas de mon nom? A moins que tu ne le connaisses pas? Étrange pour une étudiante en journalisme..."

Un hoquet de surprise. C'est ma seule réaction quand il se lève et se retourne pour me faire face. Ok, c'est décidé, j'arrête définitivement de boire à partir d"aujourd'hui.

Voyant que je ne réagis plus, il me prend la main et me dis, vrillant ses iris émeraudes dans les miens:

"_ Bruce Wayne, nous n'avons pas été présenté dans les règles il me semble..."

"_ C'est EXTRÊMEMENT gênant actuellement, je dois l'avouer."

"_ Ne sois pas gênée... Tu ne l'étais pas vraiment cette nuit..."

ça doit être un cauchemar. Ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens et ce geste tendre me fait relever la tête, malgré la rougeur évidente qui s'étale sur mes joues.

"_ N'ai pas honte... Tu es vraiment une fille extraordinaire..."

"_ N'en dis pas plus! Pitié!"

Son rire sonne grave mais léger à mes oreilles et il m'étreint doucement contre lui.

"_ Plus de sorties en boîte à partir de maintenant, mademoiselle."

"_ Pourquoi?"

"_ Le plaisir de votre compagnie m'est réservé désormais!"

Il m'embrasse et je remercie silencieusement les litres d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité hier soir, qui m'ont permis de rencontrer l'homme le plus charmant de la ville...

The end.


End file.
